


The Indian who saved my life

by kittyarea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beating, Beating Eren, Blowjobs, Boy x boy, Citizen Eren, Eren Seme, Force-Feeding, Forced-drinking?, Indian Levi, Levi Uke, Levi saves Eren, Lost and weak, M/M, Pissed off Jean, Yaoi, ereri, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyarea/pseuds/kittyarea
Summary: After getting into a fight with Jean and his friends, They leave Eren in the middle of nowhere, weak, beaten and alone. Or so they thought. Levi finds Eren and nurses him back to health, and They both fall head over heals for each other





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pretty much a "Before" everything.

Eren POV

"Eren! You- You little Shit! I cant believe you would do something like this! You were stealing food again!"

"It's not my fault Jean, I swear. There were these kids, who threatened me with my life if i didn't do what they said!"

That was a lie. After my parents kicked me out, I haven't really been able to really live on my own. Can you blame me for something like this? I haven't eaten anything in 3 days, and anything I have eaten since they threw me out, was maybe bread, and I already have no meat on my bones. If i don't eat something soon, I'm going to die.

"I don't give a fuck Eren. I'm going to beat your ass, and I don't care how much you say you're sorry. I gave you a chance to stop. This is the last straw. Reiner, Bertholdt, get him."

Reiner and Bertholdt were standing behind me this whole time. They both grabbed my arms and pinned me to the ground. Not that it was needed, I was so weak, if they just pushed me down, I wouldn't be able to get up. The three of them started to beat me, I felt Jean break my Arm, and I could tell that my head was split. Jean finally stopped, but the other two didn't. Jean went out to call his boyfriend, Marco.

"Hey, Marco? Can you come pick us up? I'm at my work, we have to take out some-- trash."

" _Ya! Sure babe! I will be there in a few minutes, I'm actually right around the corner!"_

"Great! I love you."

" _Love you too Babe!_ "

*click*

Marco pulled up in his truck, and pulled in backwards. Quickly, Reiner and Bertholdt threw me in the back. When they got in, the truck started speeding away. I can't get up, otherwise i would jump out. I had no idea where they were going, but it took a good couple hours. When they popped the tailgate, i could see that we were in a forest. Then they lifted me out of the truck, and threw me on the ground, then quickly sped off, leaving me with nothing but the clothes on my back.

When i finally had enough strength in my body, i slowing got up, wincing at the pain, and immediately fell. It was no use. I was too weak to even stand. I didn't even fight it. I knew i was going to die.

Then the world started spinning around in circles.

This is it.

I'm going to die.

And I can't do anything about it.


	2. What a Strange Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds Eren

Levi POV

Levi had part of the civil people before. He could have stayed with them, and he had the choice. He chose to go with the indians, mostly because it was a small group, who were, for the most part, easy to understand.

 

" _We are running low on food. Go get food for group."_

Those were the instructions that Erwin gave to Levi. So he grabbed his hinting tools, and headed out. He would have told Erwin off, but everyone was busy. So he just went with it. Levi knew the best place to hunt was a while away, but the small group of indians could handle without him for a few days. He started on his way, killing a couple rabbits here and there. By the time he got to his destination, it was the perfect time for hunting. Just before sundown.

But there was not one animal. After wondering around for a good 30 minutes, he tripped over something. He was just about to kick it, assuming it was a log, but stopped quickly. Right before Levi's eyes, he saw quite a sight. A boy, probably somewhere in his 20's, thin to the bone, and beaten. He had a crack in his skull, right along the back, a broken arm, and either bleeding and bruised up everywhere else. Levi debated for a while, and finally decided that he was too weak to do any harm, he took his best piece of meat, took a large bite out of it, opened the boy's mouth, and shoved it down his throat. It seemed that the boy had just enough strength to start chewing. Which was a relief. Levi didn't want to mother-bird feed him.

As it became dark, and the boy had finished the bird, Levi took a blanket made of a sheep's wool and threw it over the both of them, then drifted off to sleep.

 

Eren POV

I had finally come to. But i thought i was dieing, wasn't I? I then noticed that i wasn't as hungry as i usually was. That was when i also noticed a small figure sleeping next to me. I had hand-made bandages around my broken arm and around my head. My wounds were all cleaned up. I was able to stand and run around, just like i was when i had still lived with my family. This man was my savior. He saved my life and made me much stronger. I owe him my life.

I must have caused to much of a ruckus, because he woke up. I should have kept it down, its a full moon and its midnight.

 

Levi POV

I woke up, due to some unruly grass and a boy who was maki-

As i looked him for the first time after being cleaned up, even though i've only seen him today, He was a beautiful young man. His eyes shone in the moonlight. The gold and green beautifully contrasting with each other, it took my breath away. His soft, tan skin, complementing his messy brown hair. He was breath-takingly beautiful. I don't see why anyone would beat someone this stunning. I have never felt like this for anyone before. Was i sick?

"I'm so sorry! I was enjoying the fact that i feel so strong right now, i haven't been able to move like this for so long, i was so exited."

His voice was heavenly. His voice rolled off his tongue so smoothly. Such a beautiful voice. How did i not notice how attractive he was earlier?

"Oh i'm sorry, your probably an indian, you probably cant understand me that well."

"No, i can understand you just fine. Yes, i am indian, but i used to live in the city, but i hated it. Everyone fighting every ten seconds- that reminds me, why were you all beaten up?"

"My parents kicked me out about a year ago, and no one wanted to hire me so i could have some money for food and my own house. So, i usually ate a few bread slices every two or three days. I haven't had a decent meal in a while, but i was caught. I would have gotten away with it, but i didn't know Jean worked there, or that he was going to stay late. So i went into the gas station and tried to get something real to eat. I ended up getting caught, beaten, and thrown out here. I have no idea where i am, but that doesn't matter. I have no where to go."

"Your going to join me."

"What? I-I don't know"

"Shut the fuck up. You said you couldn't find a way to find food, and considering i fed you a small mocking jay, you need some real meat on your bones. I can see your ribs. Now get back under here, both you and your pretty face. We will head back in the morning." The boy blushed at the remark

"There is no use fighting it, is there?"

"Nope"

"Ok. I will go back with you."

"Whats your name?"

"Eren"

"Suits you. Im Levi."

"Thanks for saving me, Levi,"

The sound of him calling me by my name made my heart skip a beat. I think im sick or something.


	3. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi decides that if he has to go back with 100 pounds of food, and for saving Eren's life, the least Eren can do is learn to hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, i dont think the last chapter was all that good, so im going to work on my writing skills and maybe fix that. Idk, you guys may be liking it, but still, i think i could do better. so here we go.
> 
> \----------ENJOY---------

Levi POV

_This kid sure is a talkative little brat. But for some reason, i dont mind hearing his voice, and watching his eyes fill with insparation and determination, and those soft pink lips-_

_What the fuck? What am i thinking? He must be like 15 or something._

"-and thats the whole story of why my parents kicked me out."

"So they kicked you out because you had a B-? Thats fucking ridiculous. That should be illegal."

"Ya, well, my dad never got in trouble, and he just told my mom that i decided to live out on my own, but i didn't want to be killed or her be killed for knowing the truth and letting me back in. So i never bothered it. My father is a crazy-ass bitch. Has our whole basement locked off because he is trying to cure some common, incurable disease. My 'sister' Mikasa saw it once, and she said the things he was doing down there were inhuman."  

"Hey Eren, how old are you?"

"28, why?"

"Just wondering. Anyway, continue."

Eren and i only had a few years difference in age, which surprised me, he looks like he is 15 or 16, he looks so young.

"Eren, i have to bring 100 pounds of meat back to the tribe, and since you've been starving for the last 5 years, i assume you don't know how to hunt. So i'm gonna teach you. The least you could do since i saved your life, brat."

"O-Ok. Are you sure? I would want you to wai-"

"Don't try and change my mind, brat. I made up my mind and im going to teach you how to hunt."

"Ok."

 

Eren POV

After about a good 20 minutes, Levi found a good place to hunt and told me to watch him so i understood well. But i seemed to notice different things besides hunting.

His small body, making it fairly easy to bend and get into small places.

His hair, not standing out from the rest of the forest.

His eyes. Although they were a dark grey-blue, they seemed to draw to me.

His lips. I think i was getting ill. I had never yearned to kiss someone like I yearned for his.

His ass. It was so round, i just wanted to take a bite, take him, bend him ov-

"Hey brat."

"AHH"

"Shh, your going to scare the animals away. For now, just worry about knocking them out, i will kill them. Just hit their heads on a rock or something. If they dont die from the impact, at least they will be unconscious."

"Ye-yes sir!"

I headed out to the field. I was about to be caught. I wasn't watching a thing he was doing about the actual HUNTING part of things. I was just making notes on his body. I wonder if Levi's tribe has a doctor. I could ask them. I took a minute, but after stalking a raven around for 5 minutes, i pounced, grabbed it, and broke its neck. It was my best option, i couldn't find a rock.

"Well done. now lets keep going, we only got about 10 pounds in the bag so far. Try to go for bigger animals, They have more meat on them, and Sasha eats a lot of food. Go try to find some rabbits or something."

"yes s-sir"

After looking for a good ten minutes, i found a whole herd of rabbits. I quickly took off my shirt, tied the neck and sleeves and scooped up a good 10 or 15 rabbits. I had never seen that many together. I banged the bunch of animals one by one on a rock, and by the time i was done, i had 14 rabbits in my, now bloody, shirt. 

"Levi!" I shout-whispered.

"What is i- Eren!"

i forgot i wasn't wearing a shirt.

 

Levi POV

Eren called my name, and when i turned around, he had no shirt on, and the shirt he did have was covered in blood, carrying a good amount of animals. As surprised as i was, i couldn't help but stare. Even after not eating for a while, he still was very muscular. He had a very defined 8-pack, strong, bulky arms, and i could see only a little part of his rib cage, which was a good thing. I swore i needed to talk to Hange when we got back, i think i was sick.

"Why the hell it your shirt bloody and full of animals?

"I found a family of rabbits! 14 of them!"

"Holy shit!" That's about 60 pounds! We will start heading back tomorrow then, and we will have quite a bit extra, about 30 or 40 pounds more actually!"

 

"Is there a way to bathe out here?"

"Ya, there is a river right there."

"I mean privately."

"Why? Are you shy?"

"ne-nevermind."

"Then lets get in, stop bitching around brat. We're wasting daylight."

I started undressing myself, and then looked at Eren, who hadn't moved an inch. After i was completely undressed, i wrapped my towel around me that i brought with me from the city, then walked over to Eren.

"Whats the matter? We are both guys, so whats the bog deal?"

"I-I've never shared a b-bath with anyone, so, i dont know, its just a little embarrassing."

"Says the guy who took off his shirt in the middle of the wild."

"O-Only cause i was catching rabbits!"

"What's your point?"

I was sick and tired of this. I pushed Eren down and started undressing him myself. I ignored his protests, and even though my heart was beating really fast for some reason, i finally got him undressed.

"I feel so violated."

"Your fault, you could have just undressed yourself."

 

Eren POV

Levi dropped his towel that was hanging around his waste, revealing his round, delicious ass. He stepped in the water, so gracefully, like from a movie scene. Then he sat on a rock, slightly surprised by the coldness of the rock and water.

I finally got into the water, already violated, and now Levi had me sit by him because i kept falling asleep in the water. He placed his hand on my leg, rubbing it up and down, then resting his head on my shoulder. 

"Your skin, it's so soft Eren. We should get out soon, i'm tired. Go get me my towel."

I quickly jumped out of the water and grabbed his towel. I walked back over to Levi and handed him his towel.

"What am i gonna dry myself with?"

"I will dry you off when im done."

"What?"

"I'm not repeating myself, brat."

While i was waiting for Levi to finish drying up, i cleaned my clothes in the river, ridding them of any dirt or blood on them, then setting them on a large rock. Levi then came over and told me to sit on the rock my clothes were laying on. He handed me a small cloth, just big enough to cover my crotch, while levi finished drying me off. I kept telling him i could do it, but he wouldn't let me.

"I hope you realize that since you washed all of our clothes that we have to sleep naked, i forgot to pack extra clothes. It's a good thing i came across you though, otherwise tonight would be my last night alive."

He was right. I accidentally washed all of our clothes. But by the looks of it, if i didn't, Levi was. We had a sheet like cloth under us, and a blanket made of some kind of fur, but whatever it was, it was super soft. So far, this wasn't as awkward as i made it out to be.

Or not.

We both started to get really cold, so in order to warm ourselves up, we had to cuddle. Not the thing you want to do with a man that makes you feel weird, and the fact that we were both naked, made matters worse.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
